Same Mistakes
by Stop Having Curly Hair
Summary: She was with somebody else, but her heart had always belonged to him, she just never realized that. Now Nicky Russo had found his way back into Kaylie Cruz's life, and Kaylie's not going to let him get away this time. She won't make that same mistake again. Kaylicky.


A/N:

Hey guys! I know the show ended but i just thought this would be the perfect plot twist! Even though Nicky left the show, I could never get over how much I adored Kaylicky. I just think the whole Love/Hate thing is really cute! Anyways I really hope you enjoy this story, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks to everyone who reads this :) Please don't mind if i go off on giant Author's Note rants!

~ Brooke

* * *

Kaylie Cruz hustled down the hallway to the door of the men's gymnastics gym at the training center. Wearing her pink and black track suit and pink sneakers. Nobody else was here, the gymnasts probably left hours ago. Kaylie finally arrived at the door to the gym and saw the piece of paper taped to the door. For a fact she knew that "Austin Tucker" wasn't a name on the list. She didn't come here to check if there was some mistake, or to convince his coach he deserved it. He wasn't worth it.

He had the nerve to blame her because he wasn't good enough to make the Olympic team. She had cried, tried to apologize, but it wasn't her fault. She realized this and decided that there was no way Austin would get in the way of her medal dreams. She had come to see who had beaten Austin, and maybe just maybe hope there was some mistake.

Her eyes looked at the first name on the list, the highest qualifier. Her eyes lingered on that name, a name she knew so well, and a name she hadn't seen in years.

_Nicholas Russo._

Kaylie felt the butterflies hitting against her ribs. She let out a little gasp. Nicky Russo was the one that got away. Kaylie didn't want to hurt Payson the way Lauren had hurt her. So Kaylie buried her feelings and ended _Kaylicky._ Now the guy she had spent days and nights thinking about had found his way into her life again.

It was getting late; Kaylie realized she had spent 15 minutes here just thinking about Nicky. She was about to turn around and walk away when she heard voices through the door.

"Go get some sleep Russo, you've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes coach."

The door swung open and hit the crouching Kaylie, sending her flying. Nicky ran over to apologize to the person who he had just hit.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see yo- Kaylie?"

Kaylie looked up at the boy and narrowed her eyes.

"Might want to look before you just throw open doors! You could've killed me Nicky!"

"Well I'm not the one who's crouching behind doors, find a new hobby Princess." Nicky says as he holds out a hand to her.

Kaylie reluctantly takes it, gets up, grunts, glares, and then throws her arms around Nicky. Nicky stumbles back a little, but hugs her back. She lets go then punches him on the shoulder.

"Nicky you dumbass! You could've called! I hate you, you know that?"

"Nice to see you too Princess, how's Payson?"

Kaylie shifts her feet uncomfortably and says, "Uh oh she's good, and she uh-met a guy…"

"Relax Cruz, she's moved on, I don't have a problem with that, what about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Nicky." Kaylie knew what he was referring to.

"I came to visit you know? But Tucker was there and I didn't want it to be-"

"Austin broke up with me." Kaylie said tears building up in her eyes, she doesn't know why she told Nicky, she just felt like she could.

"I'm sorry." He said. Nicky didn't quite know how to handle this situation. Well he did, but not how to handle it well, I mean the girl had ranted on and on about Carter to him.

"And you know what the worst part is? I don't even miss him! I just hate the fact that I thought he loved me. I though I knew him! But he's just a jerk."

"Carter Anderson Part II" Nicky said.

"Nicky!" Kaylie punched his arm. She laughed, and then got quite again. "I just don't know what to do. You're the first person I've told and I don't know… I just don't want to talk to anybody right now, I've been avoiding the girls and I don't want to go back but I can't-"

"Kaylie," Nicky interrupted, "You could spend the night." Nicky realized what he had just said and started to stutter and mumble awkwardly while blushing "I didn't mean- uh you uh I mean that uh my dorm is like empty now that my roommate is uh gone but uh like I could sleep on the couch and uh-"

Kaylie giggled. "You are so socially retarded Nicky!"

"Keep up with the insults and I'll take back the offer."

"Shut up Nicky!"

* * *

End of the first Chapter! I know it was short, sorry! The others will be longer i promise!

Any suggestions you may have, ideas, or thoughts please review!

And add me to your Favorite Authors!

Thanks guys!


End file.
